


Steal a Kiss

by borntomakelifeandlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, affectionate yuuri katsuki, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/pseuds/borntomakelifeandlove
Summary: Yuuri’s blades cut into the ice with such precision with every jump and step and spin. He’s fully integrating his emotions into the performance, creating a story with his body that Victor is helplessly drawn to. Passion is poured into every movement, and Victor is struck with the sudden urge to kiss Yuuri.





	Steal a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea I had ❤
> 
> EDIT: I commissioned scribblingsky on tumblr to do some art for this piece! It's absolutely amazing and you can check it out [right here!!!](http://scribblingsky.tumblr.com/post/173834623200/borntomakelifeandlove-commissioned-me-to-make-a)

Yuuri looks positively gorgeous on the ice. His hair flutters in the breeze, his eyes are calm yet focused, his body moves with practiced grace as he dances.

Victor can’t possibly look away. Although, keeping a close eye on Yuuri is kind of his job as a coach, and Victor is once again made immensely grateful for the fact as he watches from the sidelines, utterly entranced.

Yuuri’s blades cut into the ice with such precision with every jump and step and spin. He’s fully integrating his emotions into the performance, creating a story with his body that Victor is helplessly drawn to. Passion is poured into every movement, and Victor is struck with the sudden urge to kiss Yuuri.

Just as luck would have it, at that very moment Yuuri finishes his run-through. He skates over to the side of the rink where Victor is, reaches for his water bottle and takes a much-needed drink before putting it down again.

“Yuuri?” Victor asks.

The man in question meets his eyes, the beautiful brown tempting Victor further. “Yes?”

“Can I steal a kiss?” Victor asks with a heart-shaped smile. A smile that immediately falls upon hearing Yuuri’s answer.

“No.”

Victor is shocked into silence. He doesn’t know what to say. He understands Yuuri is heavily focused on training right now, but surely one little peck wouldn’t hurt? Victor is not that much of a distraction to Yuuri, is he? As flattered as Victor would like to be at the thought, he can only feel hurt at Yuuri’s sudden refusal.

At least, until Yuuri leans in and says with a sweet smile, “You can’t steal something that’s already yours.”

His lips press against Victor’s, soft and warm just like Victor knew they would be. He hardly even has time to savour the sensation before Yuuri is pulling away. Still smiling, he goes back to resume his practice. Victor watches him go with a smile of his own, lips and cheeks both tingling with warmth from Yuuri’s kiss.

He loves this man so much.

**Author's Note:**

> (I love these two and their love so much I wanna cry on a daily basis)
> 
> Please drop a comment if you liked this!


End file.
